


WHY NOT BOTH

by Hummingbird42



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Gay Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, slightlydubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummingbird42/pseuds/Hummingbird42
Summary: Logan wants everyone to listen to him and to his perspective you have to either be an idiot or a dark side if you wanna be listen to. Why doesn't he do both?
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 129





	WHY NOT BOTH

Logan was in the kitchen scheduling whiling furiously squeezing a stress ball in his other hand over and over. The wedding was coming and no one was happy about it, not even Roman and it was his idea.

''Hey Logie'', said a loud voice.

It was Remus. Ever since Thomas accepted him he started popping out of nowhere all the time just to get on everyone's nerves, or if that's just Remus being Remus. Either way Logan just wanted him to leave him so he can work in peace.

''You know if you really wanna release some stress you should come and visit me in my room. It's always open and I bet I can make you feel really good''. Remus said examining what's inside the fridge then closed in disgust.

''Also why do you light sides not have anything good to eat''? Remus questioned.

Logan looked at the side in disgust like he would every be dumb enough to even step one toe in his room or ask what Remus's opinion of good food is. So Logan took his belonging and silently walked away to his room.

''I didn't hear a no'', Remus laughed as he wanted to logical side walk away.

APRIL 13

Logan was not happy, all he ever asked was to be listened to and yet an impostor of himself gets all the attention and acceptance. No matter what he knew he was always going to be ignored. No matter what it seems that the only time anyone will ever listen to anyone in this world is if they're an idiot or a dark side, and that's what made him even more mad. As Logan was on his way to his room his shoulder bumped into something. It was Remus.

Logan stopped himself and stared at the dark side as he furiously stomps his way to his room and slams it shut.

''REMUS STOP SLAMMING THE DOORS''! A tired Virgil yelled.

''FUCK YOU''! Screamed Remus in rage.

The only way to ever be listened to is if your a dark side or an idiot... Why don't I do both, Logan thought. Maybe this will make people listen, just because he's Thomas's logical side doesn't mean he can't get into trouble or cause trouble. Whenever Logan get ignored or pushed to the side line he always has to be the mature one, well now screw it, Logan thought. He can be an idiot, he can be bad, then he knocked on the door that read Intrusive Thoughts.

''Go away Janus''! Remus said in a mocking yet angry way.

''It's me! Can I talk you please'', Logan said.

Remus opened his door a little in disbelief what could Thomas's Logical side want from him all he ever is to him is one thing, a nuisance, ''what do you want'', he spat. 

''Do you recall 2 weeks ago when you told me that your door is always open'', Logan told Remus.

Remus looked dumbfounded, he remembered because he said that to all of Thomas's sides as a joke, but even if one of them did say yes he wasn't going to turn down a good time.

''Yes I remember'', Remus said trying to function the words that came out of Logan's mouth.

''Well I was wondering if right now is a good time, if it's not we can reschedule'', Logan asked in his usually monotone and mature voice.

All of Remus's anger was replaced with complete and utter shock. Remus knew Logan was not a jokster or could even function a joke like a normal person. He was serious.

''What changed your mind''? Remus said curiously.

''So I should reschedule then'', Logan said about to leave.

''No! We can do it right now! On my bed, in the fridge, on the stove, TV , name whatever place you want''! Remus said hoping Logan wouldn't leave he needs this. He needs to blow off some steam and this is just perfect for him. Whenever he wants to blown off steam he would always hang around Deceit or Virgil but he does not want to see either of them now that their both ''light sides'', even that name leaves a bad taste in his mouth, and not the good kind.

''Bed is fine'', Logan answered.

Remus opened his door some more introducing Logan to his room. It was a mess. Dirty clothes were everywhere along with empty deodorant and toothpaste tubes, and Logan does not want to break eye contact with whats watching him in the closet. Then Logan was suddenly pushed into Remus's bed it was also a mess and broken. One of the legs of the bed was broken off somehow and the mattress was barely even a mattress, it seemed there was a ripped hole in the corner of the bed, and feathers were everywhere. Logan tried to make some room for Remus by brushing off the loose feathers and trash on the bed. You could get some serious back problems if you sleep with all this junk around.

When Logan was done he tried to untie his tie when suddenly Remus grabbed Logan and immediately kissed him. His tongue was already in his mouth dancing around. Remus loved the taste of Logan's mouth it was minty like toothpaste or gum you find under the subway seats. While Logan was trying to comprehend what he was tasting right now, was it deodorant, he seems to like eating that stuff, no it tasted metallic too, what does this side put in his mouth?

Remus broke the kiss to breathe, spit was hanging in the corner of Logan's mouth and Remus was not going to lie he already came just by looking into Logan's startled eyes, but that wasn't going to stop him. It's not like this was the first time this has happened, then he quickly rips his clothes off of his body and goes into another kiss.

Logan was trying his best to comprehend what is happening so he can know what to do but after witnessing Remus tear his clothes off like a wild animal, Logan finally knew what to do so as he tried to untie his tie again, Logan got his tie off and then Remus broke the kiss again and started to rip the clothes off of Logan and Logan then processed that he did not have control over this situation. Should he say something, or push Remus off of him and leave. Is this still what he wants, he did ask for it so why is he having second thoughts.

Remus then started devouring Logan's neck he never really had someone so clean or less scaly so it was a new opportunity to him and he likes it. He can finally see his workmanship and it's stunning. The mark he left on Logan was large, bright red, and still had his sharp teeth marks reflecting gruesomely on the logical sides pearl white skin, he can't wait to cover Logan entire body with his marks. As Remus starts on a new spot he wondered if Logan's enjoying himself he's very quiet should he ask if everything's okay? Then he heard Logan moan, and that's when Remus knew he's enjoying himself as Remus hands slithered every where on Logan's body he noticed 2 things one Logan's still wearing his underwear and 2 he was hard. So Remus kept going hickey after hickey and he took his underwear off and threw it away to the already messy floor. Remus never predicted Logan would be so sensitive, but hey, you learn something new every day and as he took Logan's underwear off Remus then noticed another thing he was shaking.

This is what I want Logan thought to himself over and over, He's erected so that means he's okay with this. Just remember why your here! Why am I here, Logan thought. Why am I in a room I don't want to be in? Why am I in a bed that could collapse any minute? No! Logan thought to himself he's here so he can be listened to, but why does being listened to involve Remus on top of him naked and having an erection. Logan couldn't think straight there were so many questions that he could not answers and that's impossible he's logic he should know the answers to everything even to what he is doing right now. Remus stopped himself from marking Logan up and looked at him, Logan was having a hard time breathing and he was crying which made Remus dumbfounded again we never knew Logan was capable of emotions especially sadness that's new but also scary.

''Logan''? Remus said concerned.

Logan had his eyes closed and kept struggling to breathe.

''Logan snap out of it'', Remus shook him and Logan finally opened his eyes.

''Breathe with me! Okay''! Remus commanded.

And Logan did. This was humiliating what was he doing and what was he thinking? This was not him. He never gets in trouble or causes trouble or... does this. He should of just stayed in his room like he always did and waited until he was needed.

When Logan finally collected himself he said ''I'm sorry, I should just go''. As Logan got off the bed he started to look for his clothes and when he did they were torn up.

''Wait'', Remus said as he tried to get off the bed but another leg of the bed snapped and Remus lost his balance and fell on the floor. Logan didn't have time for this so he grabbed a sticky blanket and covered himself and left.

''Wait''! Remus screamed.

Logan ran to his room with a naked Remus tagging along behind him. When Logan found his room, he immediately slammed his door shut and locked it before Remus could catch up to him.

Remus banged on the Logan's door constantly until Logan would finally opened it and finally Logan caved in and opened the door and grabbed Remus and pushed him on his bed.

''What''?! Logan screamed, ''I said I was sorry?! Or do you really want to have sex that bad''?! Logan than jumped on top of Remus with angry hot tears in his eyes. Remus was speechless first sadness now anger. Remus should be wondering what other emotions he's been hiding but now he came here for a reason which that never happened.

''I just want to know if your okay''? Remus questioned trying his best not to get a boner from a top angry Logan.

And That's when Logan finally broke down and cried in Remus's shoulder.

Logan hated this, he hated being ignored, he hated Deceit, he hated people being in his room, he hated his emotions, he hated everything, but somehow he can't hate Remus. How was that even possible.

Remus offered Logan a tissue and he blew in it then after he was done Remus put it in his mouth and ate it.

''Gross'', Logan responded.

''Thank you, now are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to take a few guesses and I'm warning you you're not going to like them'', Remus said.

So Logan told him everything and Remus listened, after that Logan felt a lot better as he rested his body on Remus's.

''Hey Logan'', Remus said.

''Yeah'', Logan said tiredly.

''Am I the evil twin''? Remus said staring blankly at Logan's ceiling .

Logan laughed, ''You're the better twin Remus, It's like what you said in your song good and bad is all made of nonsense''.

And Remus hugged Logan in silent tears of joy. ''You like my song''?

I didn't say that, there's still some flaws in it but it is catchy, Logan said hugging back the deranged side. The 2 sides melted in each other arms in Logan's bed wishing they could stay like this forever. 

''Can you please stay. I know I've been a complete mess today, but I really like this, just you and I sharing a bed and talking, Logan expressed.

''Sure thing Lo'', Remus said never letting go.

''And Remus'' , Logan questioned.

''Yes Lo'', Remus said happily

''What's poking me''? Logan said in fear.

''That's my no reason boner''. Remus said with confidence.

Oh...


End file.
